My Kingdom
by chicogamer17
Summary: Naruto was once a Kind ruler but the kyuubi had slowly corrupted his thoughts. Now a thousand years into the future, he is feared through out the Four Nations as the 'Immortal King'. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's the alternate version. It's not entirely an Alternate Universe but more like an Alternate Reality of the Avatar series. There will still be 4 Nations but there will be a lot of differences in the world. It will kinda still have the Avatars and even Aang but in a different way thingy. Characters ages will differ also.**

**I'm trying to rant but I'm failing miserably so I'll just start the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only the ideas**

**START**

Uzumaki Naruto, in his opinion, had the perfect life.

He had accomplished all of his dreams, including being the new Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato.

But something happened along the way. Naruto started to stray from his path. Something had corrupted his pure ideals. The Kyuubi had finally found a way to influence him. Through the years the creature had been planting thoughts into his head. Thoughts that said;

_**I deserve this power; no one else should have it!**_

_**If anyone else gets this power then things will turn bad again. No one else deserves this power! My Power!**_

_**Me being the leader is making everyone happy right?**_

_**I'll be the leader for as long as I'm alive!**_

These simple thoughts had turned the once kind, pure-hearted boy into a tyrannical ruler. He had cemented his ideals and took charge of the whole country. He overthrew the Daimyo of Hi No Kuni and proclaimed himself as not anymore the Fire Shadow, no; this title was too small for him. He wanted a new title and that title was; Fire Lord. And soon, the small crack in which the Kyuubi had pushed his influence from became a gaping hole. It had its tails around Naruto so deep that he couldn't separate right from wrong. In fact he thought everything he did was right since his ideals were the correct one to follow. From that point he took everything and anything he wanted. Nothing could stop him.

Soon enough though, ruling on his own was starting to get boring. He needed… wanted someone he could rule with, or at the very least someone who would share the bed with him. His attention settled into Hinata, who grew up into a very beautiful woman. Everyone in the country wanted to have her. Every man craved for her while women were jealous of her. And who would be better to own this creature than the Fire Lord himself? So that's what he did. Hinata, having an undying love for Naruto accepted his proposal and she was soon called the very first Fire Mistress. Naruto had the pleasure of being the first to taste her and he would be the only to be able to do this.

But time was a merciless being and Naruto knew this well. He already knew about his immortal life because of the Kyuubi but what about Hinata? Time would slowly wilt away this beautiful flower and Naruto didn't want that. So he started to experiment on his father's 'Time-Space' Jutsu formula. A few years later he was able to create a Jutsu that would be able to preserve Hinata from time. In short, time would not be able to touch her even death. She would always stay the same forever.

A few decades later, Naruto's lust would build up to inhuman heights and poor Hinata couldn't handle the physical exhaustion day in and day out. So he started to acquire more partners. He only wanted specific women, namely drop dead gorgeous and innocent. Those he found worthy enough would also be granted immortality.

Nearly a thousand years later though, the world had changed greatly. The lands were split by the growing seas. People and places changed, there were no more ninja's but people called 'benders'. Animals also changed but that wasn't important to Naruto. In the present Naruto and Hinata were the only ones who practiced the Ninja Arts. But one thing always stayed the same even after all that time;

The world still feared the newly named 'Fire Nation'. Aside from the immortal Fire Lord and Mistress, they had the biggest military force in the world. Each soldier was very deadly on their own but put them in a team and they were nigh unstoppable. The other nations didn't want anything to do with Naruto. They all feared him to an extent and all wished that he would never pay them a visit.

We find Naruto and Hinata inside the most secure area of the palace, The Harem. Naruto was on top of the bed, watching the piles of women writhing in fits of pleasure. Naruto had to admit that his fluids contained a strong aphrodisiac that made lesser women mindless, sex slaves. But he didn't mind. So long as they still served their purpose then they could go mad with lust for all he cared. Naruto looked to the side where Hinata was, she had changed over the millennia. No longer was she the shy mousy girl from Konoha. She has evolved into the most beautiful and dangerous female on all of the four nations. In short, nobody fucked with her. She would sooner watch you burn alive than let you disrespect her. Even with the women inside the harem. In fact Naruto could still remember when Hinata broke in one of the new girls inside the Harem. Her name was Kya and she was supposedly the 'last' Water Bender from the South Pole.

**FLASHBACK:**

_The new Fire Nation ships were a sight to see. They were colossal structures and painted a menacing onyx (Using the ship design from the movie). They struck fear to all who saw them. Right now, they were striking fear into the hearts of all Southern Water Tribesmen but they were a stubborn group as they stood their ground, defiantly looking at death in the eyes. Naruto was standing at the very tip of the Flag Ship, dressed in the standard Fire Nation armor. He looked at the wall constructed from hardened ice and smiled at the soldiers who were standing on top of them._

"_Oh, so the warriors here have spines!" Naruto said gleefully as Hinata stood behind him. She was wearing her formal Fire Mistress dress. It was actually an illusion because underneath all that cloth were her various blades. It included her personal finger knives; small, jagged blades that she attached to the ends of her fingers. She used it with her traditional Jyuuken fighting style. As long as one hit lands your dead._

"_But I wonder if the women will put up a fight to? I hope so…" Continued Hinata as Naruto turned to look at his lover._

"_What's this now? I never knew you to be a person to be breaking peoples wills." Naruto leaped down from his perch and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss._

"_I grew to enjoy it my love. Watching you reduce women into sex maniacs has really piqued my interest. I'd like to try it myself once. I am curious on what the Female Flesh taste like anyways."_

"_I heard they taste good." Naruto commented as they arrived at the shores of the village. A man, probably the chief of the village, stepped up to Naruto as he descended from his ship._

"_Fire Lord Naruto, it is a surprise to see you here at the South Pole. Tell me, what does the 'Immortal King' want with this poor village?" Chief Hakoda said, standing his ground from the crimson gaze of Naruto. Hakoda observed Naruto. His blood red eyes, his shoulder length blonde hair, elongated canines and his infamous 'whisker' scars._

"_I once heard that the Water tribes had some very exquisite women. I'm here to find out whether it's true or not." Naruto grinned inwardly when Hakoda scowled at his statement. "Do you have a wife, or perhaps a daughter?" That probably struck a nerve as Hakoda charged him, boomerang in hand._

"_You sick bastard!" Hakoda was about to lop off Naruto's head when Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him. A few quick Jyuuken strikes and he was paralyzed on the floor. "W-what did you do to me?"_

"_Nothing severe, she just paralyzed you. It will wear off don't worry." Naruto looked at the wall and saw the soldiers charging at them. "In the meantime though," he started as he looked back at his own army, "Don't kill them, I don't want any blood on my new clothes."_

_The fight didn't even last that long, every soldier was on the ground paralyzed and helpless as they watched soldiers drag some of the women into the large ships. Hakoda screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw Naruto drag away his unconscious wife, Kya._

"_Well I guess the rumors were true. I'm going to the North Pole now. Thank you for all the lovely presents!" Naruto waved goodbye as he was about to board the ship but stopped when he felt something tugging on his leg. He looked down to see a little girl hugging his leg._

"_Where are you taking mom?" The little girl asked as she sniffled. She was probably only nine years old. She had a strong resemblance to the woman he just obtained. He smiled as he kneeled down in front of her._

"_I'm taking your mother to a place called the Fire Nation! You should come visit me when your older, little one." Naruto gave her a pat on the head before walking up the ship. Hinata was waiting on the deck for him, a wicked smile plastered on her face._

"_Can I play with my new toy now?" She asked sweetly, the look on her face and the tone of her voice didn't match at all._

"_Yes, yes you can but I want to watch."_

_At the lower levels of the ship, Kya stirred from her slumber. Her world exploded as a bright light made her eyes ache._

"_For a woman who gave birth to two children, you still have a body to die for." She squinted at the direction where the voice came from and saw Hinata wearing almost nothing but a thin piece of clothe that covered the front of her body. She raised an object high into the air but Kya's vision was too blurred to see exactly what it was. "Let's begin shall we?" A crack and the searing pain that lanced through Kya's body confirmed that Hinata was holding a whip. Her lungs were on fire as she screamed to the heavens. "That's it! Sing for me! Let me hear your beautiful voice!" She hit Kya with the whip again and again._

_Naruto watched his lover do various things with Kya. He smiled at the fact that the once, kind Hinata had turned into someone as sadistic as the person in front of him. Then a thought had popped up into his mind. Maybe he could turn the people around the world just like her. He wanted to see what could change when he tried to alter things. But what could change the world in a grand scale? The answer;_

_A War…_

**END FLASHBACK:**

That was nearly five years ago. During that time, Naruto had started a war that engulfed the whole world in flames. But truth be told, if you counted the times he assaulted other countries for the heck of it then the world was at war with him for nearly three hundred years now. His army was attacking on all fronts. His armies were on the doorsteps to Ba Sing Se, headed by a man named Iroh. He was a well decorated strategist and was a fierce fighter. Besides, who else was better to lead the army than 'The Dragon of the West'?

The water tribes were being fought off by Iroh's brother, General Ozai. He too was a strong warrior and was an excellent leader. The Northern Water Tribes were trying to push their way into Fire Nation territory. Naruto and the Northerners had garnered bad blood, or more likely Naruto did since he 'collected' their precious Princess Yue. She was fourteen at the time and now she had grown into a model inside Naruto's harem, only seconded by Kya.

He stood up from his place eliciting protests from the occupants of the large room.

"Master, you're leaving already?"

"But you just got here! Stay a little longer!"

"We'll keep you company!"

"Sorry ladies but I have something important to do. Hinata will keep you company!" All the women started to swarm on a smiling Hinata. Naruto looked back one last time before leaving the room. Just outside the door that led to the tower, a messenger was already waiting for him.

"Fire Lord Naruto!" The messenger kneeled down before handing the piece of parchment to him. Naruto took the scroll and read the contents slowly. It contained battle reports across the globe. The Northerners were successfully holding their ground. Ba Sing Se was still holding off his troops. The Southern Water tribe, he noted, was building up a large army, probably about to join their Water Bending comrades.

There was no news on the Air nomads since they were all dead. A hundred years ago, he ordered the death of all Air Benders. He knew all about the Avatars and they were a real pain in his side. Not really hard to kill but they were annoying since they kept on trying to kill him. In his time, he had killed almost every Avatar he came across with. The destruction of the Air nomads was the same reason. He had heard that the Avatar would be reborn through the Air nomads and decided to nip the problem in the bud. He had not heard of an Avatar for nearly a hundred years now.

Naruto gave the scroll back to the messenger and dismissed him. But before the messenger left he handed Naruto a scroll that was sealed. It was from one of his spies around the world. He took it and carefully opened it. It only had a few words written on it but they made him smile.

_Air Bender spotted at the South Pole_

Finally, things were getting interesting! Naruto was sure that this Air bender was an Avatar. They were always a crafty bunch. But hiding his presence for a hundred years? Now that was crafty. Maybe he could even get a good fight from this Avatar. Naruto then decided on the spot;

He would pay another visit to the South Pole.


	2. Two new girls for the Harem

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: I just wanted to remind you that this story is… uhm… inside the higher mature levels. It contains sexual themes and events. Some of them ARE depraved, really. Just warning you so that you know what you're getting into. This chapter is extra M rated, seriously.**

The ship ride to the South Pole was slow and cold. It was the time of the year when the ice was at its thickest. The soldiers rarely went out into the deck of the ship lest they want to freeze to death. But that's not the case for Naruto and Hinata. They stood there like statues, looking out into the distance. Beside them was the hooded figure of Kya. She didn't know why her master had decided to bring her along but she didn't mind getting out of the tower once in a while. An arm was around her waist to warm her up. Naruto was unusually hot all the time. Hinata was given the same treatment but her head was resting on his shoulders. She looked down on her cloak. It was very form fitting but strangely it still kept her warm. Kya looked up and saw the distant shapes of her former home. Though they were still far away, she could still see that it had changed. There was now a giant wall around the whole village, much like the Northern village. Water bending boats lined the whole front of the wall, probably waiting for them.

Strange enough, although they were at war, Naruto only brought his personal ship along with his Elite fighters. They had no other back up, it was only them. Aside from that, Naruto seemed pretty relaxed not even bothered by the sight of soldiers starting to appear above the wall. But knowing Naruto, he probably had a plan up his sleeves.

"Are you excited you get to see your family again?" Kya nodded happily, a smile brightening up her face. She gasped when she felt a hand crawl up into her dress. "Maybe you can introduce me to your daughter. The last time I saw her she was just a little girl. I'm sure she'd be happy to join her mother." Naruto smiled as he saw Kya's blush deepen along with labored breathing. "Oh, does it excite you to know that your daughter might actually join us?"

"Y-yes… I've wanted to see my daughter… for a long time now…" Kya was starting to sweat, her face was red and she was panting heavily.

"And?" Naruto asked, feeling his hand getting moist.

"I want… to fuck her!" Kya screamed before collapsing to the floor. Naruto smiled as he raised his right hand, seeing it glint in the sun light. Naruto looked down at Kya whose eyes were glazed over.

"Good girl…" Naruto said as Hinata grabbed hold of his hand and started to lick it clean.

"She always did taste good." Hinata said as she slowly dragged her tongue from the palm of Naruto's hand to the tip of his middle finger. "So sweet, the taste of a mother perhaps?"

"What a disgraceful mother she is then. Ha, she wants to fuck her own child!" Naruto started to laugh as the boats started to surround his ship. "I can't wait to see you do that Kya! I can't wait to see your daughter's innocence leave her eyes! I especially can't wait to fight that Air bender!" A ball of blue energy started to form inside Naruto's palm.

**RASENSHURIKEN!**

The ball of deadly, compressed air particles buzzed around the perimeter of the ship, cutting in half the ships of the Water benders.

"Come out here Avatar! I know you're here! If you don't come out then I'll just kill everybody here before I find you!" Naruto looked back at the bridge of his ship before shouting again,

"Fire at Will!"

Balls of flame shot out of the ship and was headed straight for the village until a gust of wind extinguished the flames almost instantly.

"Enough!" Aang, Katara and Sokka had arrived just in time to save the whole village. They landed on the ship atop Appa and quickly went down from it.

"And this must be Katara and Sokka I take it?" Naruto gave a mock bow before looking at Katara directly he smiled when she scowled in reply. "You've grown so much little one! I can't believe it's already been half a decade and you've grown into such a… beautiful woman. The splitting image of your mother even!"

"Shut up you monster! Don't talk about my mother like that!" Katara moved so quickly that Naruto only felt the icicles when he coughed out blood.

"Oh ho! Such a skilled bender for one so young, your mother would be proud!"

"I said shut up!" Katara slammed both feet into the ground and raised both hands into the air, causing the water around the ship to rise up into the air menacingly. The collected water created a dome around three individuals; Naruto Katara, and the hooded Kya. The droplets of water instantly turned into razor sharp icicles and pointed at Naruto.

"Such beautiful anger from someone so young, But your mother would be so disappointed in this act of violence!" Naruto started to laugh maniacally, making Katara roar in rage.

"That's it! Die you bastard!" As the icicles descended upon Naruto, Kya stood up from the floor and stood in front of Naruto, the speed in which she stood made her hood fly off of her head. The sight of her mother made Katara lose control of the water, making it splash all around her.

"That's enough Katara." Kya said calmly as she slowly let her arms fall back to her side. The dome receded back into the ocean, making everyone see what or more precisely who was inside.

"Mom?" Katara and Sokka said in unison. They were both happy to see her again but were also curious in where she disappeared to for five years. Kya calmly placed one hand on top of the other in front of her and smiled at her children.

"It's so good to see you again Katara, Sokka. Both of you have grown so much…" Kya and Katara met in the middle and they both hugged each other happily. Katara was thinking that it was a good thing to have her mother back. Sokka was happy to see his mother again after all those years. Kya's thoughts were not so innocent. Her face may have held a smile but her mind was far from thinking in the lines of 'I'm happy I could be together with my children again!' but more like' Katara smells so good. I'm glad she developed so nicely after five years. I want her. I want her. I want her. I want her. I want her. I WANT KATARA!'

Kya started to breathe unevenly, her face was starting to turn red and she was sweating profusely. Unnoticed by everyone except Naruto and Hinata, Naruto spoke to Hinata in a whisper.

"I know you had a hand in this. Kya wanting to violate her own daughter? What did you do exactly?"

"I just gave her an idea, nothing else."

"And what was that idea?"

"Oh but that would be telling!" Hinata giggled as Naruto gave her a sour look. Naruto turned and looked at the small reunion and said aloud;

"Do you kids know where the Avatar is? If you do I'll leave this village alone." He examined everybody's reactions. Naruto only noticed Aang at that moment and noted the orange suit he wore. He smiled already knowing the answer. "What's your name, Air bender?" Aang, for his part looked surprised at the question. He was about to answer when he was hoisted up into the air by the Fire Lord himself.

"You know at first I had thought that you would be older and more powerful. But I can barely feel any power from you." Naruto threw him to the ground, making him bounce on it a few times. "I went here to have another epic battle with an Avatar, not a child! Come see me when you grow a pair as big as Roku's!" With a few quick hand seals Sokka and Aang disappeared from the ship and reappeared inside the village. Naruto sighed before looking at the dumbfounded face of Katara. He gave her a crooked smile before announcing, "Your mine now little one. Welcome to the Fire Nation!" Strong arms wrapped around her and Katara was forced to look back at her mother. Kya had a glazed look on her as she smiled at Katara.

"M-mom?" She was silenced when Kya crushed her lips with her daughters. Katara pulled away when she felt her mother's tongue invade her mouth. "S-stop! What's happening to you?" She was slapped across the face by Kya herself.

"Good children don't raise their voices against their mothers!" Kya pulled at Katara's braid roughly before pulling her into the ship. "Mistress Hinata will you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand as she skipped into the ship.

A few hours into it, Katara was still screaming her lungs out. She was crying, confused and in pain.

"Mommy please make him stop! It hurts! It hurts!" Katara was naked and covered in a layer of sweat. Naruto was behind her, taking his time in claiming her second virginity. Hinata was behind Naruto, naked as well. She was embracing Naruto as she watched him violate the fourteen year old girl. Kya was below her daughter, sucking on Katara's generous breasts.

"It will feel good soon dear, trust me!" Kya proceeded to lick off Katara's tears, savoring the salty flavor.

"You're so tight little one! I'm going to enjoy training you…" Naruto gasped as he released inside her.

"Noooooo… Not inside…" Katara was openly weeping now. Her pride and dignity were now gone. Naruto slowly pulled out of her, making Katara yelp in pain. Calmly walking to the front, Naruto placed his still erect member in front of the mother and daughter.

"Clean it." He said, smiling at her crying visage.

"N-no-!" Katara was cut off when she felt something enter her again. She looked behind her and saw Hinata violating her with a strap on.

"You weren't kidding about her being tight Naruto-kun!" Hinata pounded mercilessly into her, making Katara cry out more. "Kya, you never told me your daughter had such a wonderful voice!"

As soon as they got back, Katara was left in the mercy of Naruto's harem. They were always in the mood to play with a new toy. Hinata even joined in the fun. Naruto, however, had a demonstration to attend to.

**Royal Palace Court**

This area was actually just an area free of obstacles. It was used for demonstrations or any military assemblies. Right now, it was being used for a demonstration.

Naruto sat atop his pedestal, Hinata was not beside him of course. To his left stood General's Iroh and Ozai, Ozai's wife, Ursa, stood beside her husband. Zuko, Ozai's son was also beside his mother. He had joined the military at a young age and was now a respected Fire bender.

They were about to watch a Fire bender prodigy demonstrate her powers. Azula, another child of Ozai was proven to be able to produce _blue _flames. Something no other bender could do. Well except Naruto of course. His was black, A fire that could only be put out by the user himself.

Azula appeared in front of Naruto and took a bow, "It is an honor to be in your presence Fire Lord!" Naruto smiled before replying,

"It is more of an honor to be in the presence of a prodigy. Please Azula, demonstrate your bending." Azula nodded before going into position.

"Begin"

Azula proceeded to weave through various Fire bending moves, shooting out streams of blue flames. Naruto was amazed at the shear amount of power she was emitting. Powerful, elegant and not too bad on the eyes, not surprisingly, Naruto was getting turned on.

**A/N: Was that considered a lemon? Anyways please read and review.**

**Final Note: This will concentrate on Naruto and the Fire Nation… again.**


	3. Caught

**A/N: I'm getting addicted in writing this story**

"What would you say," Naruto started instantly getting the attention of everybody present, "If I said I wanted to _personally _train your children?" This statement caught the whole family off guard, even making Azula falter in her demonstration.

"I-it would be a great honor Fire Lord Naruto!" General Ozai said bowing deeply in front of Naruto. "To have you personally train our children is truly a blessing!" Naruto looked over to Iroh who was also giving a smile of his own.

"You can send your son too, General Iroh. The more the merrier." Naruto suggested as he looked back at Azula's performance. He raised a hand instantly stopping Azula. "I have decided to train Azula, Zuko and Lu Ten in the arts of Fire bending. Hopefully when I'm done they would be able to do this…" Naruto slowly walked to the middle of the court. "Watch carefully now," Without even moving a circle of black flames formed around Naruto. The circle started to spin, getting faster and faster by the second and was soon high enough to tower above the Royal Palace.

"Amazing"

"Such power"

"Incredible"

And just as soon as the flames appeared it disappeared, revealing an unscathed Naruto. He walked back towards the palace, not even paying attention to the awe struck faces of everyone present. "Come see me when you're ready to start children." With that Naruto disappeared into the darkness of the palace.

He arrived back at his Harem and opened the doors that lead to the gigantic bedroom. What he saw inside actually surprised him. Katara was being swarmed by all the women inside the Harem. She was covered in what he assumed was female liquids. From the look on her face, Naruto could assume that Katara finally broke. Her eyes were glazed over as her mouth was formed in a blissful smile. Her voice was the loudest and could be heard echoing throughout the whole tower. She was being kissed, sucked and violated left and right. But as soon as they felt Naruto's presence, they all stopped their festivities and approached him.

"Master's back!" One girl shouted happily. Naruto smiled and saw Hinata on top of the bed. Kya was cleaning of her mistress with her tongue and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Katara, come over here." Naruto spoke and instantly Katara was in front of her master, naked. "They sure did a number on you did they?" He bent down and kissed her roughly, she tasted sweet. "Are you happy here?" Naruto received a smile as a response and noticed Hinata moving towards him.

"She's been such a good girl this whole time and such a quick learner too." Hinata moved in and kissed her husband passionately, eliciting moans and jealous remarks from the other girls. "I missed you," Hinata pouted making the Fire Lord chuckle.

"I've only been gone for a few hours," Naruto started as he brushed away strands of hair from his wife's beautiful face, "Besides, I just found something to entertain us for a few weeks. Give or take a day of course."

"Oh and what did you find?" Hinata noted that Kya had joined her side. She started to passionately kiss her own daughter. "Is it another playmate?"

"Not busy in _that _kind of way Hinata, well maybe with one of them but still… What I attended today was a demonstration of the powers of a child named Azula."

"Ozai's child?" Hinata asked looking back at Katara when she started to moan.

"Yes and they were right about her being a prodigy."

"How so?"

"She is able to create blue flames. A few steps down from black, I know, but the amount she was able to create was astounding, for a fourteen year old. I innocently suggested that I train her along with her brother, Zuko, and most probably her cousin, Lu Ten."

"_Boys, _Naruto you're actually going to do something with _boys_?" Naruto gave her another sour look in response. It easily said 'Are you kidding me?'

**Meanwhile**

Azula couldn't believe what just happened today! Was the Fire Lord so impressed that he wanted to give her his undivided attention? Was she really that good? She was suddenly thankful for those extra hours she had put inside her training. Not known to many, Azula held a strong adoration towards the Fire Lord. I mean who wouldn't right? He was strong, powerful, handsome and very intelligent. The war they were in now had few casualties on their side. A very miraculous feat and it was all thanks to Naruto's war strategies and training regimes he gave to the soldiers.

The system was well known to the Fire Nation inhabitants, a group of four soldiers that consisted of one senior officer and three lower ranked soldiers made one group. They were not specialized in one category but were all around soldiers. They could do anything from assassinations to demolitions. Each soldier was given equal amounts of time in training so that nobody was left behind. Being a Fire Nation soldier would garner you respect from anyone and everyone. They were the role models of the country.

These facts were actually why Azula and her family wanted to join the military, power and respect. But Azula did it so that she would be able to see Naruto at an almost daily basis since her father and uncle was his hands and eyes. She could even remember the times when Naruto was invited into her luxurious home and was treated to a delicious dinner. That was probably the first time she saw the Fire Lord and immediately she was love struck.

Azula was snapped out of her thoughts when a knock came from her door.

Time flew by quickly and the training sessions were already going to be in its third month. Every first and last day of the week Azula and Zuko would meet up with Naruto for training. Azula was always the first one to arrive at the training grounds, of course. Sadly Lu Ten could not join them since he respectfully declined the offer.

The palace was actually open to anyone who wanted to visit. They could go into the main hall and courtyards along with the dining hall. People, however, were barred from going further into the palace as they would end up in the Fire Lord's sleeping quarters along with the entrance to the Harem tower.

One day when Azula was about to enter the training grounds, something had caught her attention. There was someone else in here. They were two women and by the looks of it, they were mother and daughter. Obviously they were foreigners since they did not look like anyone from Fire country.

Wait

Foreigners in the Fire Nation during a time of war? That wasn't right… All four nations were under lockdown. This was something she had to check out. Azula slowly followed them throughout the palace, careful not to catch their attention.

Soon both women had disappeared through a set of doors. 'Should she follow them?' Were Azula's thoughts. She steeled herself and slowly opened the door a crack.

She wasn't expecting to see something that she would never forget her whole life.

She could hear and smell the sex that permeated the giant room. Everywhere you could see women's body writhing in throws of pleasure. Every woman had clouded eyes and blissful expressions on their faces. Azula was so stunned that she didn't even notice Hinata standing behind her.

A

**A/N: Cliffy hahahaha**


	4. Azula, meet Hinata

**A/N: Just a short update for now.**

"You shouldn't be here."

The familiar, soft-spoken voice instantly snapped Azula at attention. Who wouldn't recognize the Fire Mistresses voice? She wanted to explain why she was in so deep into the palace but fear took hold of her. Hinata, The Fire Mistress was known for two things; her unimaginable beauty…

And her **cruelty**.

At first glance you wouldn't think someone who looks so kind is so… _**evil**__. _She would sooner strike you down rather than help you and Azula would rather be somewhere, anywhere but here.

"F-Fire Mistress Hinata…"

Soft yet strong arms encircled her shoulders. Azula tried to fight back the shudder that threatened to take over her but failed in doing so. Hinata's long, lavender hair cascaded over Azula's head, successfully covering her fearful expression.

"To think, that a child of your status should know better than to trespass the forbidden area of the Royal Palace." Hinata leaned in further and took a long breath in, absorbing Azula's scent. "I love the smell of," She took another sniff before letting out a shuddering sigh, "Lavender" She leaned in as close as she could and started placing chaste kisses around her neck.

Azula thought it better to let Hinata finish lest she suffer her wrath. Her hands hung limply at her sides as her eyes were shut tight.

"That's a good girl, stay still until I'm through with you…" Hinata shoved Azula to the wall roughly, her back towards Hinata. "You have a very nice ass Azula! I just want to pound into it as hard as I can!"

Azula blushed a vibrant cherry red at the comment but said nothing. Her fear was bigger than her embarrassment right now. Hinata was soon at it again, but this time her kisses were more passionate and rougher, even going as far as biting her hard enough to draw blood.

"Now hold still while I…" A hand on her shoulder caused Hinata to stop what she was saying. She looked back, and there in all of his glory was Naruto, dressed in his Fire Lord robes.

"Looks like I caught your hand in the cookie jar this time." Naruto smiled at his wife and she smiled back, they were having an unspoken conversation with each other that Azula didn't catch. "Azula please go to the courtyard, I'll meet you there." Azula didn't even look back as she ran down the hall. As soon as it was clear, Naruto spoke again, "That wasn't nice of you to steal my toy before I got to even play with it." He leaned down and kissed Hinata passionately. "Don't do it again ok? If you do I may have to punish you…"

"Kinky!" Hinata exclaimed as she skip-walked inside the room full of women.

Soon after that, Naruto had met up with Azula in the courtyard. She was looking at her reflection in the duck-turtle pond probably looking at the scars and bite marks on her neck.

"You have to forgive Hinata," As soon as Azula heard his voice, she quickly spun around and saw Naruto already sitting beside her. "She can be a bit free spirited at times… Are you alright though?" Naruto gave her a lady-killer smile that made Azula stutter when she spoke.

"Y-yes I-I-I'll be a-alright Fire L-Lord Nar-Naruto!" Naruto let out a soft chuckle seeing Azula's flushed face.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for today I guess, we'll continue this next time, ne?" Naruto slowly stood up and gave a light pat on the top of Azula's head before walking back to the palace. "Goodbye Azula…" Naruto stopped in mid-step and turned to look at Azula. "Oh and please, just call me Naruto. I always hated the formality." With that final note he disappeared into the darkness of the palace.

"N-Naruto…"

**THRONE ROOM**

With an arm propped up under his head, Naruto leaned in his throne as the black flame wall bathed the whole room in a negative light. Before him stood General Ozai bearing with him less than pleasant news from the northern front.

"So, the Avatar was able to drive back our forces from the Northern Water Tribes? That is bad…" Naruto was clearly not paying any attention as he was observing his hand like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. He looked back at the still bowing Ozai and smiled, "Oh don't be so down Ozai. Everything will work out fine in the end, you'll see. Take the week off; spend time with your family. That is all…"

As soon as Ozai left the throne room Hinata, who was beside Naruto the whole time, spoke up; "It seems like the Air bender is more of a threat than you had first imagined my love."

"Hardly, in fact. But he is becoming a _nuisance _to my plans… Send a Shadow Guard to deal with him."

"Which one?" Hinata asked curiously.

The Shadow Guards were the most powerful soldiers in Naruto's army. They were a force to be reckoned with and were as unstoppable as the Fire Lord himself. Rumors say that they had powers greater than bending. They also said they could summon weapons out of thin air; Move Mountains with their fists take over another person's body, summon snakes from the very shadows and even cast illusions. The list goes on and on but the point was, if one of these guards were after you it only meant two things;

The Fire Lord wanted you dead, or

You were an attractive female that he could add in his harem.

The Shadow Guards wore a full black version of the Fire Nations uniforms. Their skull masks were still the same. They didn't carry any weapons or none that could be seen to the naked eye.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before smiling, "Why don't you send _Baa-chan_ to deal with the Avatar? I'm sure she's just dying for a fight!"

"As you wish Fire Lord."


	5. Departure

**A/N: Ta-da!**

**So yeah… chapter five… yay….**

**But seriously folks sorry for the unusually late updates. I've been occupied with a new idea in my head that won't just go away.**

**How does a BleachxNaruto starring Naruto and an Evil Yoruichi sound like? Of course it leans on the AU side but you guys like my stories nonetheless right?**

**As you can clearly see, I just pulled this chappy out of my bum until I can post my new story.**

**STORY START**

_Ten year old Uzumaki Naruto slowly opened his eyes._

_He was greeted by the white walls of the all-too-familiar hospital room. 'How did he end up here?' should be the very first thought of any normal person. But Naruto was not what you could consider a normal child. His short life was filled with abuse, anger and pain. He was not loved by anyone, hell, even the animals were afraid of him._

_As soon as the grogginess of sleep left him, he noticed a few things;_

_Almost every inch of his tiny body was littered with tubes and wires._

_He had, what he assumed to be, an oxygen mask over his face._

_He wasn't alone._

_True enough, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage was sitting beside Naruto's bed. From the looks of it, the age old Hokage was silently crying in his right hand._

"_I'm so sorry Naruto…" Was what he mumbled from time to time. The little boy smiled at him as he slowly raised his heavily bandaged hand and placed it on top of the Hokage's head._

"_Don't cry," Naruto said with a raspy voice, "I'm alright Ojii-san, don't cry…"_

_Sarutobi was actually shocked to see the boy awake, let alone have enough strength to lift up one of his broken arms. Naruto's sentence, instead of relieving the old man from his sorrow, served to only strengthen the pain he felt for Naruto. Sarutobi slowly stood up and gave the boy a hug, being careful not to hit any of the tubes. Naruto only hugged him back._

_This was probably the worse birthday Naruto has ever had. Not including the nine birthdays before it._

**XxX**

Fire Lord Naruto woke up with a start.

"A dream…" Was what he whispered to himself before standing up from his bed and getting dressed up for the day. Before he went out of his room, he looked back at Hinata's sleeping form… along with a few others… and smiled before slowly closing the door behind him.

Today was going to be an eventful day… Katara after a few months of training with Naruto was sent to the Earth Kingdom territories to be 'imprisoned'. But in truth, she was to get in contact with the Avatar and his little team. From that point onwards, she would send out weekly reports so that Naruto would know where they were headed to or what their plans were at the moment.

Today Naruto, along with a few others, were heading to Ba Sing Se, one of the two remaining cities not conquered by the Fire Nation. The other city was 'Omashu'. A city located in the middle of a Mountain Range.

The reason the Avatar was headed to the great Earth city was to look for an Earth Bending teacher. Apparently Kya's husband taught the little whelp Water Bending. Hakoda was no bender himself but he knew the concept and techniques well enough to teach Aang how to bend water. Maybe he should have just killed everyone from the South Pole… nah…

Approaching the Fire Nation's military dock, Naruto saw that everything and everyone was already there, except for the Tank Train that was still being loaded into the ship. Naruto did love the toys the Fire Nation inventors gave him.

Azula and Zuko were off to one side of the ship talking. At least Naruto thinks they were talking. Azula was looking smug while Zuko looked like he was ready to explode. Off to the other side was a soldier dressed in an all black uniform, A _Shadow Guard_. He smiled as he approached the silent being.

"Things sure have changed after a few centuries, right _Baa-chan?_" Naruto whispered to the disguised Slug Sannin who only gave a grunt in reply.

"A thousand years and you still call me that. You haven't changed at all _Gaki_." Both gave out a soft chuckle at their little word play, being reminded of memories past.

"You sure have done a hell lot since then Naruto. Still can't believe you started a fucking war. What's up with that?" Naruto sighed playfully before patting Tsunade on her shoulders.

"Believe me, when you've lived as long as we have things start to get really _boring_ around here." In a fraction of a second, Naruto went from playful to serious. "Who did you pick out for your team?"

"Our little Hebi-Hime wanted to come out and play and you know she hates it when she can't go out and have some fun. The last one… well, look behind you."

Just as he turned to look, Hinata had captured her husband's lips in her own.

"You think I'd let you out of my sights?" Hinata whispered breathlessly as she circled her arms around Naruto's shoulder.

"I'd thought after last night you would be too out of it." Hinata only giggled before proceeding to board the ship. Naruto watched Hinata's swaying hips before looking back at Tsunade asking.

Tsunade responded to the scene in an exasperated tone, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly.

"You _teenagers_ and your raging hormones are going to give me a headache."

"_Teenagers? _Tsunade you do remember that _**all of us **_are a thousand or so years old?" His response was greeted by a sharp rasp on the head, causing him to stumble.

"Do the math _Gaki_! All of you are still teenagers to me!" After rubbing the sore spot on his head a few times, Naruto gracefully stood up and replied nonchalantly.

"That didn't stop you from screaming last night."

Before Tsunade could hit him again, Naruto had ran up and into the ship, shouting in a loud voice:

"Come on everyone! Ba Sing Se is waiting for us to conquer it!"

**A/N: as stated above, my attention will be on my new story so updates on my other stories will be hectic. But don't worry, the new story will be a doozy.**

**Seriously there should be more Naruto and FEMALE pairings in the crossover sections. I mean good lord, have you seen how much Yaoi is in there? And another thing, what's the use of a Naruto crossover when Naruto himself isn't in on it? I'm just saying really.**


	6. Earth Kingdom, finally!

Hello everyone, how has everyone been? Been a while since my last update huh? My apologies for suddenly stopping for so long (4-5 months, I think?) but fear not. I will be able to update my stories from now on. Some of them will have to be rewritten since their qualities are a bit down there. You will see that my writing style has improved now and you guys can expect beefy chapters and whatnot. Sadly, I won't be able to update like I used to (1 or 2 day updates) but look forward to them since their quality will be higher than before and I will also be taking my time now, no more rushed storyline and all that. Here are some of the fanfics that I will be rewriting:

Immortal (Longer and better)

Spider Fox (More solid storyline, longer and better)

Don't worry though, I will be writing them in a different title so that you guys can still read the original ones.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Avatar or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators and such.

**STORY START**

Ty-Lee looked at the Fire Lord in awe and admiration. This was not the first time she saw Naruto, seeing him in passing during one of the Fire Nation's various festivals, but she never saw him up this close. The acrobat had to admit, Naruto cut an imposing figure, wearing his full armor, a variation of the regular armor with the exceptions of the shoulder, elbow and knee spikes jutting up at least a foot in length alone. Ty-Lee did not want to meet the business end of those things.

The girl looked around the deck, seeing her friends; Azula and Mai, just a few feet away from where she was seated. Azula was being herself, practicing some of the more advanced fighting moves a Fire bender like her could incorporate during the heat of battle. Mai had her blades in hand, juggling a dozen in the air without paying any attention. Turning around, Ty-Lee saw the Fire Mistress walking towards Naruto, who was standing at the front of the ship.

_Feral beauty _was what came in mind when Ty-Lee looked at the Second Strongest Fire bender in the Fire Nation. The way she walked told Ty-Lee that she carried herself with dignity and at the same time she was perpetually battle ready. Her eyes might have been looking forward, but one would be foolish to forget Mistress Hinata's 'all seeing eyes'. Her arms were covered with the overly-large sleeves of her robes, yet Ty-Lee caught the flash of steel hidden underneath. Those deadly hand blades of hers accompanied by her infamous 'Gentle Fist' fighting style was a sight to behold when you were lucky enough to witness it. Or unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of one.

Ty-Lee had to let out another sigh. It had been a few days now since they left the Fire Nation and she was feeling her boredom building up inside of her. Sooner or later Ty-Lee knew that she was going to explode from not being able to do anything. With a huff of frustration, Ty-Lee jumped to her feet and made up her mind that she was going to find something fun to do until they reached the Earth Kingdom.

She was about to march towards Azula and annoy the Agni out of her when, for the second time that day, she had to stop and gawk at who appeared on the deck, two someone's in fact. Two Shadow Guards walked shoulder to shoulder, their black armor not even reflecting the light that came from the Afternoon sun. Although strikingly similar in attire, if one had a sharp enough eye, you would be able to see a distinct difference between the two menacing figures. One had a strange, almost serpent-like design to the cloth underneath the armor, while the other was plain. Deciding that she could wait a few more minutes before bothering Azula, she plopped back down on the floor, watching the two Shadow Guards approach the Fire Lord. Ty-Lee noticed that she wasn't the only one that had noticed these legendary soldiers appearing as a small yet discrete crowd had gathered at least a few feet away from them.

**XxX**

Naruto stopped his conversation with Hinata as soon as the whole deck fell silent. He had to hold back a laugh; this was their idea of being discreet? It would have been more believable if they just continued on talking and didn't start gawking openly at him. He looked behind him, seeing two of his Shadow Guards approaching him silently. _Oho, is it time to spar already?_ Naruto thought as he started stripping off his armor with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Surprisingly, Hinata joined the two others and quickly got into their corresponding fighting stances. Hinata even went as far as putting on her blades.

"No holds bar, then?" Naruto said as he slowly took off his shirt and threw it on top of the rest of his armor. The Fire Lord slowly got into one of his favorite stances; knees bent at shoulder length with his left fist behind him while his right hand was palm up and extended in front of him. He looked at the crowd and spotted Azula. He gave a smile and gestured to her with his right hand, "Azula, would you kindly referee this match?" Bolting up from her seat, she quickly answered back with an affirmative. "Good, whenever you're ready…" Naruto didn't have time to finish as all three blurred into motion. Hinata and plain-clothed Shadow Guard went head on, bombarding Naruto with quick jabs and haymakers. The serpent-clothed Guard went behind and started to kick. The crowd was in awe as they could barely catch the combatant's movements.

Naruto, for his part, kept calm as he blocked every attack he could while countering or weaving through the ones he had missed. He blocked one of Hinata's strikes that would have made his heart explode while slapping away the fist that would have crushed his skull. Turning swiftly, Naruto moved to the side to avoid the kick that would have broke his back. He saw an opportunity and used the kick's momentum to throw the Guard to the other two, causing them to get knocked down on the ground. He didn't have enough time to make a witty comment when Hinata exploded back into action, aiming for his vitals. He dodged the first one but was distracted when one of the guards slid to his side and extended both arms towards the Fire Lord. Naruto felt the pulse of chakra and quickly back flipped out of reach, avoiding the assault of at least three dozen purple snakes from turning him into lunch. As soon as he landed though, the third attacker charged at him and bowled him to the ground. Naruto did not have enough time to react when the attack was followed up by a punt kick, sending him towards the crowd.

Quickly transforming his hands into claws, Naruto was able to stop himself midflight, carving the ships' floors. He slowly stood up, wiping off the blood from his fingertips on his trousers before getting back into his stance. His three opponents went into a 'V' formation with Hinata at the front. They stared each other down before Naruto blurred out of existence. He moved so fast that the air around where he stood actually **rippled**from the sudden movement. The Immortal reappeared in the middle of the formation and performed a round house kick in midair, catching all three of his opponents of guard. All of them were sent flying as Naruto landed on the ground, crouched low as he watched all of them right themselves in mid air. He stood straight up, left hand in his trouser pocket as he extended his right in front of him, just as all three rushed him again. A wave of power washed over everyone before Naruto's eyes started to change; purple, violet-colored ripples spreading from the middle of his pupil. With a roar, Naruto proclaimed his attack.

**Shinra Tensei!**

A great, unforeseen force ripped through the deck. Anything within ten feet of Naruto was violently pushed back, as if gravity itself was acting against his opponents. All of them were blown back, crashing through the gathered crowd. Naruto smiled to himself as he gathered his clothes and started to dress to dress up when a shout caught his attention.

"Gah, Fuck! No fair, Naruto that was cheating!" Turning around, he saw that one of the Shadow Guards had taken off the menacing looking helmets and had started swinging it dangerously at him. Naruto just smiled as he sidestepped the childish attack.

"Now, now Anko, we both know that there is no such thing as 'cheating' when it comes to combat." The now named Anko was revealed to be a stunningly beautiful woman. Her short, violet hair was done up in a spiky ponytail, a few loose strands framing her slightly tanned skin. Scowling, pupil-less chocolate brown eyes and a fanged frown completed her look.

"Well, you didn't have to use too much power! I'm a delicate flower you know?" That earned her a bop on the head from the other, now recovered, Shadow Guard, her helmet also removed and under her right arm. Two loose blonde ponytails, held by a purple braid consisted of her hairstyle. Her blonde bangs framed a purple diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. Hazel eyes looked at Anko rubbing the growing bump on her head.

"What's with that delicate flower bullshit?" A throbbing vain appeared on Anko's forehead as she readied a barbed comment when a hand landed on her shoulder as well as the others'. Looking up, she saw that it was Naruto.

"Let's not start another fight here, ok? Anko and Tsunade, cool your heads why don'tcha?" Both females looked at their master and silently nodded, apologizing under their breath. Naruto waved it off as he finished dressing up and looked towards the gathered crowd. Giving them a fox-like grin he proceeded to walk towards them.

"Who's hungry?"

Those two words brought the crowd out of its funk and soon, everyone had crowded around them (but still kept a respectable distance away) and started shooting off questions to the fighters, asking how were they able to go that fast or how they were able to do such things. Obviously, they left the Fire Lord alone, not wanting to disrespect their leader. Naruto didn't mind as he saw Hinata at the corner of his vision. Finding something better to do, he proceeded to follow her down the ship.

**XxX**

Aang opened his grey colored eyes slowly; his vision was blurry from sleep but was already clearing up fast. He let out a morning yawn as he got up from his bed and stretched his arms to the side. The sunlight was filtering through their hotel windows, casting the room in an early morning glow. The Air nomad smiled to himself; if it weren't for the constant feeling of doom that hovered around his tiny group he could say that today was going to be a good day. Finally getting the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around the room. It was a simple two bedroom suite and they had gotten it for a good price. The money that the Southern Water Tribe chief, Hakoda, gave them was more than enough to sustain them for a few more months of living like this as well as enough supplies to survive a full month out in the woods when they needed to lay low.

It was a good thing that Sokka was the Chief's son for them to get such things right off the bat. Speaking of Sokka, Aang looked to the bed beside his own, locating his friends. Katara and Sokka were obviously sleeping on the same bed and were still sound asleep. Slowly and silently getting out of his bed, Aang proceeded towards the bathroom, already planning to soak in the tub for a while. He opened the door to the bathroom and was surprised that Momo, his new flying-lemur friend, was in the tub sleeping, all of the bathroom's towels acting as his bed and blanket.

"So that's where he went," Aang said with a laugh as he slowly deposited the little creature into the bathroom sink and turned on the faucet to the 'warm' setting. Taking off and properly folding his orange and yellow clothes, Aang tested the water and climbed in, happy with its temperature. Letting out a sigh of content, Aang sank deeper into the water until only the top of his head was visible.

"Aang?" Slowly emerging from the water, just enough to see, Aang had to look at the newcomer before bolting straight up from the bathtub, a towel already secured around his waist. The fast and sudden movements made his feet slip and sent him tumbling to the tiled bathroom floor in a heap. Katara couldn't help herself and let out a giggle as she saw Aang's face bounce off the floor comically. Aang slowly gathered himself from the floor, one hand firmly grasping the towel around his waist.

"K-Katara, W-wha… did… did you want to use the bathroom?" Fumbling with his words only increased the intensity of the blush that had found its way on his face, or was that from the floor? He looked back up to Katara and couldn't keep the blush down as he saw the serene smile gracing her face. Aang and Sokka had noticed the minute changes in Katara when they had saved her from the Fire Nation a handful of weeks back. They didn't notice anything wrong with her, really. But, maybe that was the point? Shouldn't she be, at the very least, traumatized or some such thing? She was acting like nothing like what he would expect from being a captive. _Wait, did she always __**glow**__ in the morning? _Aang thought to himself. There was something that was noticeably different with Katara, but Aang couldn't place a finger on what…

_Oh spirits, why do I have to be stuck with these prepubescent boys? I miss Lord Naruto and Mistress Hinata so much right now… _Katara hadn't had any 'physical' contact with anyone for the longest she could remember and these two bumbling and clueless idiots didn't even know what the word 'sex' meant! _Hmmm, maybe I should teach them, but who should I start with? No, Katara don't start with that train of thought again. You wouldn't want to turn them into a sex maniac now, do you?_ Katara could never decide on that answer at the end of the day. Smiling at Aang, Katara accepted the use of the bathroom and decided to have a good old cold shower…

**XxX**

The next day would be a busy one for Azula and Zuko. Fire Lord Naruto had told them that he would be giving them a bit of light training. It would start with a demonstration of both siblings' strongest attack. Both did not need a reason to follow, obviously. The next morning came and Azula was the first to wake up, she made it a point to wake up an hour before anything would happen. Getting out of bed, she looked at the bed a few feet away from hers. Zuko was still asleep, his hair a mess and a bit of drool had pooled on his pillow over the night. She decided against waking up her brother and went for the bathroom.

She emerged out of the bathroom a while later, fully dressed and armored. Her hair was already tied back with the golden Fire Nation headpiece, which told everyone she was a noble, holding back her hair. She saw that her brother was in the process of waking up and decided to wait for him so that they could get something to eat together.

"I keep forgetting you're an early riser Zula…" Zuko said with a yawn as he slowly stood up from his bed and proceeded to fix it.

"I like the idea of not being in a rush all the time, Zuzu," Azula smirked as she heard the low growl coming from her brother for using the nickname that their mother had given him. She leaned sat down on her bed and waited for Zuko to finish up in the bathroom before heading towards the mess hall.

Luckily, the Chef was already awake and had prepared a great buffet for the soldiers that had woken up as well. Azula lined up with the rest of the soldiers at the buffet table and waited her turn. Thank the spirits that the Fire Lord loved food so much that he wasn't as strict on what they could eat. The only time they were forced to eat rations was when they were out on the field for a long period of time. The buffet table was filled to the brim with food that could be found throughout all the nations; dishes from the Water and Earth tribes were served on different tables as well as the Fire Nation dishes. Deciding on Komodo Rhino Sausages from the Fire Nation table, along with some Jook and Rock Candy from the Earth Kingdom table and a side dish of Blubbered Seal Jerky from the Water Tribe table, Zuko and Azula sat with Mai and Ty-Lee, making light conversation.

"Got a lot of food on your plate there, don't you Zuko?" Mai asked monotonously as she methodically ate at her Roast Duck. Ty-Lee sat beside her, her plate filled to the brim with food mixed with sweets. _How can she swallow down all of that garbage?_ Zuko just shrugged stating that he would need the energy for today's activities. Azula agreed as well as she too had piled her plate with more food than usual. Breakfast came and went, following an hour of doing this and that before they had to meet the Fire Lord at the deck. Azula filled that hour with meditation while Zuko and Mai conversed about something or other. Ty-Lee was fast asleep, apparently stuffing herself silly with food and sweets at breakfast just made her sleepier. In the middle of it all, a soldier had approached the group and announced that the Fire Lord would meet them up in the deck shortly and all of them soon departed for the deck.

They weren't surprised to see an elevated, rectangular stage located on the deck. Naruto was in the middle of the stage, obviously in a meditative stance. His crimson eyes opened when Azula and Zuko, along with their friends and a few crewmembers and soldiers, stepped out on the deck. He gave them a foxy grin before waving them to the stage. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Azula and Zuko bowed to the Fire Lord. He returned the bow and began to speak, "Alright Zuko, Azula, I want both of you to come at me with the intent to kill. I want to test out your battle instincts and your reaction time. Let's see where my training has taken you…" Naruto had to sidestep as a torrent of red and blue flames shot passed him. He smiled at the two siblings who were standing back to back, mirroring each others' fighting stances. "Not even letting me finish, good, exploit every opening you find." True, Naruto did teach them that, as well as not hesitating to fight with the intent to kill when sparring against him. Relaxing his stance, the Fire Lord bent his knees and separated them at shoulder length. Again he placed his left fist behind his back while his right palm was stretched in front of him, palm facing the sky. "Try not to blink!" His sudden movement caused the air to ripple around his form as his feet barely touched the ground. Azula remembered the move from yesterday's demonstration and readied a Fire Bomb that would explode a few feet in front of her; meanwhile Zuko took his time in preparing to lightning bend. Azure flames shot up in the sky as Azula gave it her all to maintain the wall of fire. This did little to stop Naruto as he barreled through the flames, splitting the deadly wall in half with ease. Before Naruto could comprehend what had happened, he was sent sprawling on the ground, a patch of burnt flesh above his heart. Luckily, Naruto was able to recover in midair and landed soundlessly on his feet. He took off his armor since it was halfway melted from the lightning attack. He smiled as he looked at Zuko, wisps of smoke still clinging to his outstretched middle and pointer finger.

Zuko lowered his hand as he and his sister stood shoulder to shoulder. Zuko was the first to move, charging at the Fire Lord while sending a continuous attack of fireballs at him. Azula was just behind him and was already preparing another Fire Bomb, but this time the plan was to detonate it under the Fire Lord. Naruto, however, just stood in place as a knowing smirk found its way on his face. Without even lifting a finger, a tornado of black flames surrounded him and forced the siblings to stop in their advance. They wasted no time as both sent steady streams of blue and red flames into the tornado, hoping to flush out the blonde from hiding. A sound not unlike the rustle of leaves alerted Azula to roll away and barely missed the heel drop from Naruto that shattered a good portion of the stage. As fast as she could, Azula sent a bolt of lightning straight to Naruto's head. Naruto breathed in deep and exhaled a cloud of flames to intercept the bolt of energy. The resounding boom and blinding flash of light caught both Zuko and Azula off guard and paid the price. The next thing they knew, they were on their backs, looking at the Noon sun. "Bang, both of you are dead, Game Over."

They both slowly stood up and still haven't comprehended what had happened as seen evident in the looks on their faces. One moment they were bombarding the death tornado with their own flames and the next thing they knew, they were out of breath and were on their backs. _I keep forgetting how fast the Fire Lord is, _thought Zuko as he tried regaining his breath. Azula was not faring better than him as she had both hands on her knees. Naruto walked towards them and placed a warm hand on their backs and somehow making the dull ache go away faster. When they looked at him, Naruto just offered a smile as he went to collect his discarded clothes from the floor. "I must say, you two impress me every day. Just a month ago the two of you would barely be able to keep up with me, but now, now you were able to strike a fatal blow against me! If I were a lesser man then I would be dead. You two have truly gone far…" The praise from him was more than enough to banish the forlorn looks plastered on their faces. After getting dressed, Naruto beckoned a few soldiers to him and a few moments later, a table was set in place in the middle of the stage. Azula, Zuko and the rest of the crowd came forward as the Fire Lord Spread maps of the Earth Kingdom and the city of Ba Sing Se across the table. With a clearing of his throat, Naruto was able to quiet down the crowd. "Now then onto business. Our target for this mission: Ba Sing Se"

**XxX**

General Iroh and Lu Ten stood beside a smirking War Minister Qin on one of the Fire Nation's controlled docks as they waited for the Fire Lord to arrive. A messenger hawk arrived early morning, yesterday, bearing a message with the Royal Seal placed on it. The document stated that the Fire Lord himself would arriving at their location, bringing with him a few battalions of backup, a few more War Machines and two Shadow Guards. Iroh had to reread the whole message again, his eyes and brain not wanting to or having a hard time accepting what was written on the piece of parchment. It was very uncommon for the Fire Lord to personally visit the warzone. The Dragon of the west was thinking that maybe it was a morally boosting campaign sort of deal. Or the Fire Lord got bored sitting around the Palace and wanted to get his hands dirty. From what Iroh could gleam off of Naruto's personality, he was more inclined to think that he came here for the latter reason. What was more curious was the bringing of the Shadow Guards, the elite of the elite in the Fire Nation's army. _The Fire Lord must want to conquer Ba Sing Se badly. Surely bringing _two _Shadow Guards is a bit excessive. _Iroh was brought out of his musing when the blaring of an air horn echoed throughout the harbor. He looked up from the ground to see the Royal Flagship approaching from the southwestern side of the Horizon. General Iroh raised his right fist into the air, a signal signifying the order to release a flare. This was standard security protocol for him. Every time a Fire Nation ship would approach, a flare would be sent high into the sky. The ship should respond with sending a ball of fire into the air, signifying that they were not imposters. Of course, the long range catapults would still be trained on the ship until it was docked. The chances of someone commandeering one of the Fire nation's ships were very low, but it was better safe than sorry.

The ship responded by sending a massive ball of black flames high into the afternoon sky, bathing the sea in a negative light. There was no doubt who was on the ship at this point now, who else could create black flames? The ship slowly made its way towards the dock and after what seemed like an eternity, was docked. The first to file out were the regular Fire Nation soldiers, followed by the Fire Benders. Azula, Zuko, Mai and Ty-Lee came down next and just behind them Naruto was flanked by the Fire Mistress and the two Shadow Guards. General Iroh, Lu Ten and War minister Qin stepped forward while the rest of the army bowed in respect.

"Greetings Your Highness," The War Minister started as he bowed in respect, "I would like to personally welcome you to the Earth Kingdom!"

**XxX**

There you go! A nice helping of how I will be writing my stories from now on. They will be more detailed and hopefully have less grammatical errors. The next update would be soon so watch out for it!

Immortal rewrite would still follow the same plot but will have tons of add-ons and more chapters as well as more in-depth

Spider Fox will have to go through a major overhaul though. The quality of that fic is subpar at best.

If anyone is wondering, Aang never went to the North Pole since, in this universe; the South Pole was as grand and as strong as the North. They had their own army of Water benders and soldiers so Aang had no need to travel all the way to the North.

Katara acts as a spy for Naruto and Toph would still be Aang's teacher in Earth bending.

The city of Omashu as well as Ba Sing Se is still free from the Fire Nation's grasp.

Naruto, after everything was said and done in his universe 'borrowed' the Rinnegan from Nagato and Madara.

And of course, Naruto has his Kyuubi chakra form as well as the demonic Kyuubi form in this story.

Alright, that's it for now, until next time.


End file.
